UCW LKSA 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's seventh PPV of 2016
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

Let's Kick Some A**!

* * *

We're in the Hammerstein Ballroom which is decorated like ECW's One Night Stand in 2006 and the fans are chanting: "ECW!".

"Goodnight, everyone! And welcome to UCW Let's Kick Some A**! I'm Joey Mickey with Bobby Senior!"

"What an exciting night, buddy! And we're in the ECW's home! This is going to be epic!"

 **(Top of the world)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, from New Castle, England, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

The crowd cheered for the chubby man as he got into the ring and removed his jacket.

 **(Into the ocean)**

"And his partner, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY II!"

He arrived and smashed two water bottles together before drinking them and getting into the ring where he screamed: "SHELL YEAH!" and made the shark move.

 **(Devious)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, ZWE Tag Team Champions and SSW Crossbones Champions, Edward and Luke, THE FREELANCERS!"

The arrived with one of the UCW, ZWE and SSW belts each and got cheered as they got into the ring and gave their belts.

"Those guys are the first tag team in the world to hold tag titles from three different federations!" Bobby said.

"Let's see if they will lose one of them tonight." Joey said as the ref called for the bell.

Bagwell started for his team while Edward started for his. He offered an handshake to Bagwell before kicking him in the guts. He then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a clothesline from the big man.

He then took him and gave him many blows in a corner before irish whipping him so hard in the opposite corner that he flipped outside. Bagwell then got on the apron and jumped on Edward with a Diving Crossbody.

As he brought him back in the ring, Edward kicked the middle rope when Bagwell was still on it, making him hold his groin in pain.

He then sent many knee strikes in his face before calling him: "Big ugly chicken!" and running in the ropes. Bagwell surprised him with a dropkick.

He brought him in his corner and gave him a strong chop before tagging Shark Boy and they applied a Slingshot/Cutter combination.

Shark Boy hit an elbow drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got on Edward and gave him a few blows in the face before irish whipping him in a corner. He made the shark move before charging and getting hit by a boot in the face from Edward.

He then got on the second turnbuckle and caught Shark Boy with a Diving Hurricanrana. He gave the tag to Luke and applied a Double Russian Leg Sweep that made them backflip and they hit a double dropkick on his back for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He locked Shark Boy in a headlock before he managed to get back up and smashed him in the stomach. He tried to irish whip Luke in thew ropes, but he reversed it with a DDT.

As Shark Boy went to rest into a corner, Luke charged into him with a Corner Clothesline and followed by putting his legs on the top rope for a Top Rope Spike DDT.

Luke tagged Edward in who slapped Shark Boy's face and ran for a clothesline which Shark Boy countered into a Neckbreaker. He then rolled in his corner to tag Bagwell.

He got into the ring and smashed Edward a few times before irish whipping him and hitting a Pop-up Powerbomb.

Luke then got in and tried to smash Bagwell, but he dodged and replied with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex followed by a Running Senton. He then tagged Shark Boy and made him jump on Luke with an aided Diving Crossbody.

Shark Boy then putted Luke in a corner for Bagwell's Meatball. However, as he charged, Edward suddenly interrupted him with a knee strike in the face after removing his knee pad.

Shark Boy tried to charge at him, but he replied with an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam which made him roll outside.

Edward then grabbed Bagwell from behind and applied a Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) before helping his partner to get back up.

They then waited for Bagwell to get back up before hitting him with their Hi-Lo (Fall of Men).

They showed-off at the crowd and, while the ref checked on Bagwell, Shark Boy got behind them and smashed both of them between the legs from behind.

He then grabbed Luke and proceeded to bite his butt, making him run in pain. Once he let go of him, he applied a Knee Stunner.

He then jumped on Edward with a Thesz Press followed by punches before hitting his Shark Elbow Drop. He then got him back up and locked him in his Shark Bite (Million Dollar Dream).

However, before he could tap out, Luke smashed him from behind, making him break the hold. they then applied their Reality Check (Mic Check + Skull Crushing Finale) on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, THE FREELANCERS!"

"Too bad; I wanted Shark Boy to rise against them." Joey said as The Freelancers celebrated with their three title belts.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll have another chance in the future." Bobby said.

"And stay with us as there is more action coming up next!"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner; I went to Walt Disney for vacations :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Adventure of a lifetime)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of UCW Cruiserweight Champion Yellowboy and "The Master of Sport Style" Shinji Honda!"

They arrived under the crowd's cheers and high-fived them before getting in the ring and firing them up even more.

 **(Before I forget)**

"And their opponents, first, from Sacramento, California, JAMES STARK!"

He arrived under the cheers with a red and black Great Muta like entrance dress which he removed in the ring before giving his title belt to the ref.

The lights turned dark

 **(No Resolve-Get me out)**

"And his partner, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

Johnny made a Finn Balor like entrance. He have brown hair tied on the top back of his head and dark wrestling panties and boots. He had makeup on his, making his right half of his face looking like a skull. Once he got in the ring, he glared at his opponents.

"Cheese, that's a creepy entrance!" Bobby said.

"Johnny Steele, the winner of the Tournament for a UCW contract makes his PPV debut here tonight." Joey added.

James and Yellowboy started the match. They started in a clinch and struggled to get the upper hand, doing all kind of moves before stopping and exchanging an high-five, earning cheers from the crowd.

James then chopped Yellowboy's chest a few times before irish whipping him with the ropes. He ducked a clothesline and caught him with a Springboard Crossbody.

He then kicked him the leg a few times before James replied with a kick to his guts and tried a Roundhouse Kick which he dodged and replied with a dropkick.

He then tagged Shinji before hitting an Atomic Drop on James followed by a Slingshot Dropkick from Shinji who followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As James got into a corner, Shinji charged into him with a double Running Knee followed by a roll and a kick and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shinji waited for James to get back up before going for his Roundhouse Kick which he dodged and caught Shinji with a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Shinji and sent him shoulder first into his corner before tagging Johnny in. They irish whipped Shinji in the ropes to kick him in the guts and followed with a Double One-handed Bulldog and a double dropkick with the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Johnny then savagely smashed Shinji down before getting him back up and applying a Double chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster (like TNA,s Suicide).

After getting Shinji back up, he kicked him in the guts, ran to hit a dropkick on the side of his face, causing him to sit down, and followed with another running dropkick on his side for the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

He waited for Shinji to get back up before going for a Superkick which he countered with a Roundhouse one. As Johnny was stunned, he grabbed him from behind with a One-leg Hooked Suplex.

He then tagged Yellowboy and applied a Body Slam on Johnny before Yellowboy jumped on him with a Slingshot Swanton.

Afterward, Yellowboy ran into the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault which Johnny dodged, letting him land on his feet. He tried to go for a clothesline, but Yellowboy dodged and caught him with a Slingblade.

Yellowboy then locked him into a Boston Crab submission hold. After around 12 seconds, Johnny made him flip to break the hold.

As they both got back up, Johnny charged into Yellowboy with a Running Uppercut. He then lifted him on his shoulders to apply a Fireman's Carry Roundhouse Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

He lifted Yellowboy on a top corner and got ready for a Superplex, but he pushed him back and jumped on him with a Diving Hurricanrana.

Johnny tagged James in who knocked Yewlloboy down with a martial arts kick and followed with a Springboard Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Johnny then held Yellowboy's arms while James charged at him, only for him to dodge, causing James to knock Johnny down.

Yewlloboy then tagged Shinji who made James flip with a knee strike to his guts. He followed with multiple elbow strikes and followed with a Pedigree and the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

He climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for James to get up before jumping on him with a Diving Karate Chop which James countered into a Fujiwara Armbar.

After 20 seconds, Shinji grabbed the ropes, forcing the break. As he rested into a corner, James charged into him, only for him to move in time, causing him to charge shoulder first into the steel pose.

Shinji then tagged Yellowboy and putted James in the corner backward before Yelloeboy jumped on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... thre-"

Johnny jumped in time to break the ran toward him, but he pushed him in the air and applied a Superkick under his chin, knocking him out. Yewlloboy then dropkicked him in the back, causing him to run outside the ring.

James kicked him on the leg and ran into him with a Shining Wizzard followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

"Wow! The champ is very resilient!" Joey said.

James was getting impatient and went for his Nightmare Bomb (A vertical suplex dropped in to a sit out power bomb like Kenta Kobashi's Orange Crush).

However, Yellowboy backfliped on his legs, kicked James down and hit a Trouble In Paradise with two turns instead of one.

Waisting no time, he lifted James on his back to apply his Belly-to-back Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Shinji Honda and the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, Yellowboy!"

"Wow! Hard to think those two guys were ennemies at the last PPV!" Joey said.

"Johnny Steele did a great performance for his PPV debut." Bobby added.

"And stay with us as this hardcore night is just beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Fire Burning-Sean Kingston)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship! Introducing first the challenger, FIRE BURNING!"

She arrived on stage and made rock moves before getting into the ring and lowering her jeans enough so that we could see her black panties.

 **(Loaded)**

To everyone's surprise, the champion, Iris Black, arrived with Lexis Vaughn and Diamondust. She had a microphone.

"FB, FB, FB. I got really good news, or in your case, bad news. You see, I talked with the boss before the PPV and he decided to make a changement for this match." She smirked. "It will now be a Triple Tag Hardcore Match where you will win my title if your team wins the match." The crowd cheered. "Unfortunately, since you had no ideas about the change, it looks like it will be an handicap match instead."

She laughed and the three girls went around the ring.

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"Oh my gosh! Skyler and Diana!"

The two girls rushed into the ring at FB's sides. Iris' team was surprised, but got in the ring anyways and engaged a brawl.

FB's team got the upper hand and irish whipped Iris' team at the same time to hit Back Body Drops on them, getting them outside the ring.

Skyler then ran in the ropes and, with help from her partners, jumped on the outside on the three girls.

As Diana went to help her partner smash down the other girls, FB went to take a kendo stick under the ring and went to smash Diamondust with it.

Meanwhile, Diana made Lexis sit against the security barricade and helped Skyler gaining momentum before running into her with a dropkick.

Diana then beaten Iris a bit before taking her on the apron and setting her for a Piledriver which she reversed into a Back Body Drop on the apron.

On her side, Skyler charged at Lexis, only for her to hit an Hip toss into the steel barricade.

Seeing the disadvantage, FB, who grabbed a steel chair sooner, tried to smash Iris with it, but she dodged and replied with a Diamondcutter (Superkick) in her face through the chair. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

The three girls then brought Diana in the ring and beated her down before Iris and Lexis held her arms and Diamondust looked at her sexualy and started giving kisses on her bared belly.

However, she broke free and started fighting back until Iris kicked her and applied a Come Again (DDT) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Diamondust rolled outside and picked a steel plate with which she smashed FB's face. Back in the ring, Iris and Lexis taunted Diana before turning around and being gretted by a Diving Crossbody from Skyler.

She then ran into the ropes to catch the two girls with a Double Wheelbarrow Bulldog. She then irish whipped Lexis in the ropes and bent down.

Lexis tried to catch her with a Sunset Flip, but she backfliped and hit the side of her face with a Roundhouse Kick.

Iris then tried to clothesline her, only to receive a dropkick on the leg that made her fall on the second rope. Sky then ran and hit her Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Diamondust jumped in to break the count. She grabbed Skyler and applied a Powerbomb followed by her Curbstomp and pushed her outside the ring.

Diana came back in and caught Diamondust with her Hips From Hell followed by her Metal Leg Drop. She was about to apply her Metal Slam when Lexis charged into her with a Spear.

As she turned around, however, FB smashed her in the stomach with a barbwired bat and used it to apply a Russian Leg Sweep.

Skyler then gave her some gaz from outside which she putted on her bat before giving her a lighter to turn her bat on fire which excited the crowd.

She smashed Diamondust twice with it, damaging her costume and making her go outside. Skyler surprised her with a Sandstorm from the steel pose which caused her to get on a table she setted sooner.

Skyler then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on Diamondust through the table. The crowd chanted: "This is hardcore!".

Back in the ring, Iris surprised FB with her Cena Suck (Facebuster) and climbed a top turnbuckle for her This Is It (Five Star Frog Splash).

However, FB dodged and grabbed her foot to lock her Ankle Lock submission hold. After around 10 seconds, Iris tapped out.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, FIRE BURNING!"

The crowd cheered as she took her belt and celebrated with Diana and Skyler.

"That was probably one of the most hardcore divas matchs I've ever seen!" Bobby said.

"That was cool. But there's still much more to come after this..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hail to the king)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, he is the UCW International Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

He got cheered by the crowd as he arrived on stage and ran into the ring by sliding under the rope. He then removed his king jacket and threw it into the crowd before taking a microphone.

"It looks like it is the right time and New York is the right place to be. That's great, cause the International Open Challenge starts...now! You want some? COME GET SOME!"

They waited for someone to come out.

 **(Final Countdown)**

Jay looked in surprise as the crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOSH! It's former YWE superstar D.B. Dragon!" Joey exclaimed.

D.B. Dragon looks like Daniel Bryan in 2010 with his American Dragon attire in red and white. He came into the ring under the cheers.

"Trivia: he got this name because his friends nicknamed him Danny Billy and because he loves dragons." Bobby said as the ref called for the match to start.

The two men started at each other for a moment before turning around and locking into a clinch.

They struggled to get the upper hand and it ended with D.B. locking Jay into an Armbar which didn't lasted long as he quickly grabbed the rope, focring the break.

They looked at each other with smiles for a moment under the cheers before getting back up and D.B. started giving kicks to Jay's leg.

He soon grabbed his leg and replied with a Leg Drag to D.B. He then applied a DDT to his same leg.

He gave a few blows to D.B. before irish whipping him in the ropes, only for him to catch them to break the momentum.

Jay charged at him, but D.B. made him fall outside and charged at him with a Suicide Dive. He repated the move once more before bringing him back in.

As Jay rested in a corner, D.B. charged into him with a Running Dropkick two times. As he went for a third one, Jay hit him with a clothesline that made him flip.

Jay then grabbed him and applied his Three Amigos before follwing with his Kingly Combination(Top Rope Enzuigiri into an Arm Drag) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay went for a clothesline which D.B. countered with a Dragon Suplex and followed with a Plancha.

Once he released him, he started kicking his chest multiples times (for some reasons, the crowd chanted: "YES!" with each kick). After 5 times, he went for a Roundhouse Kick which Jay dodged and caught him with a Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay kicked his stomach and applied a King Me (Corckscrew Neckbreaker). He then irish whipped him in the ropes to apply his Sitting Spinebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay started wondering what it will take to put him down.

He gave him a chop in the corner before irish whipping him in the opposite one. D.B. made a backflip from the corner and ran in the ropes to duck a clothesline from Jay and reply with one from his own before kicking up and let out a scream which fired up the crowd.

As Jay got on his knees, D.B. hit a Roundhouse Kick on the side of his head before climbing a top turnbuckle. Once Jay turned around, he hit him with a Missile Dropkick.

D.B. waited for Jay to get back up before charging at him, but Jay grabbed his legs and knocked him against the top turnbuckle with a Slingshot.

He then caught him for a King's Blade which D.B. countered into a Crossface submission hold. As it seemed Jay was going to tap, he managed to turn it into a pinfall.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW International Champion, JAY RENOLDS!"

He happily took his belt and shook hands with D.B. for his great debut performance.

"Man, that was one of the most technical match I've seen so far." Joey said.

"What a great debut by D.B. Dragon. I hope we'll see him do that again in the future." Bobby said.

"But for now, let's get to this commercial break before the next match."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Headcrusher)**

"The following contest is a No DQ Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challnger, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He walked into the ring with the most focused look he ever had.

 **(Whatever)**

"And his opponent, from Unalaska, Alaska, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

He came into the ring from the crowd (like Roman Reigns) and gave his belt to the ref who called for the bell.

They glared at each other before immediately getting out to grab a steel chair and getting back in to start exchanging chair shots.

Eventually, they sdropped it at each other whcih caused a SLAM! Martin ran at Rowe who hit his face with a Big Boot.

They started brawling all over the ground until Rowe got back up and caught Martin with a Jumping Clothesline and going for the pin of a one count.

He was about to grab Martin who surprised him with a Dropkick. He screamed in rage and charged at Rowe who surprised him with a Back Body Drop.

He then unlocked a steel chair before trying to irish whip Martin who reversed it and made Rowe fall head first on the chair. He went for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Rowe once more and bent down to get caught by a Running DDT. As Martin went to rest in a cornern, Rowe unlocked a chair and used hit to jump into Martin.

As Martin rested on his knees, Rowe kicked his head with a Superkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

He instantly grabbed Martin's legs and went for a Giant Swing of 13 turns before applying a Boston Crab. Martin managed to catch the ropes and slowly rose up with the second to make Rowe flip.

As Rowe walked toward him, Martin kicked him and applied a suplex in the corner. He then caught him for his three German Suplexes and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!".

He went outside and setted a table on the front ring and another one between the ring and the barricade before climbing a top turnbuckle. Suddenly, Rowe threw a steel chair in his face which made him get back on the apron.

Rowe then charged into him with a Spear through the ropes and into the table. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

The two men slowly got back in the ring where, to everyone's surprise, Martin caught Rowe with an Headcrusher followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Martin was surprised and tried to lock his Crossface, but Rowe putted his hand into his mouth for his Death's Grip (Mandible Claws).

After a moment, Martin bit his hand to force him to let go and coughed a few times. He then smashed his head with a steel chair out of rage.

He putted th chair on Rowe's chest and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Elbow Drop, but Rowe moved out and let his elbow land on the steel chair which of course hurted him.

Rowe then kicked his stomach and applied his Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Rowe was getting impatient and smashed Martin's head with a steel chair, busting him open. He smashed him again and again until he had blood flowing to his chest.

Martin rolled outside on the second table he setted sooner. As he got up, Rowe putted the steel chair and used it to jump outside on him with a Triple Jump DDT through the table.

They stood motionless and many refs went top check on them. Soon, the ref made the X sign, making the bell ring.

"As Death Rowe and Martin are no longr able to continue this match, it is declared no contest! Therefore, still your UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

"Man! Poor guys." Joey said as the staff helped them leaving the arena.

"I hope they're okay." Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Every breath you take** **)**

"The follwoing contest is a Lethal Lockdown Match! Introducing first, the leader of team Skill, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked into the ring which had been surrounded by a metal cage during the break. He entered and waited for his opponent.

 **(Broken)**

"And his opponent, the leader of Team Rider, he is the UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before getting in and glaring at TJ.

"Before we start, let me remind you the rules of a Lethal Lockdown Match:

-Two wrestlers starts in the ring

-A member of one of the teams joins the match every two minutes

-This continues until all 5 team members have entered and the roff will low down to give weapons

-At this point, victory can be achieved by pinfall or submission." Joey explained.

As the bell rang and the 2:00 time started, TJ and Shadow walked around before locking into a clinch which ended with Shadow holding TJ in a headlock.

He managed to push him with the ropes and ducked twice before hitting a dropkick and showing-off to a positive reaction from the crowd.

He then grabbed Shadow and tried to slam him against the steel cage, but he blocked it, smashed TJ and slammed his face against the steel cage.

He repeated the operation twice before starting smashing TJ down. He then waited for him to get back up before going for his Shadow Punch which TJ countered with a Enzuigiri.

He then Powerbombed Shadow in the corner before setting for his Skill Clash. However, Shadow countered with a Back Body Drop and charged into him with a Spear as the countdown ended.

 **(Tower of dawn)**

"The second member of Team Skill, Shakal!"

He ran into the steel cage and tried to clothesline Shadow who dodged and replied with his Moon Rise (Attidude Adjustment followed by Elbow Drop).

He then locked him into his Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except looking at the head followed locking head in a STF manner).

However, TJ came to break the hold with a Superkick. He then irish whipped him toward Shakal who hit him in the face with a Big Boot.

He then waited for him to get back up and running in the ropes and hitting a Clothesline From Hell that made him flip.

After shakal applied a DDT while he was on his knees, he locked him into a Camel Clutch submission hold while TJ taunted him and spat in his face.

They kicked him down a bit afterward until the countdown ended.

 **(Born to win)**

"The second member of Team Shadow, Matt Ace!"

He ran into the cage and dodged a smash from Shakal to reply with a jump kick. He then gave quick kicks to TJ before trying to irish whip him, but he reversed and Matt caught him with a Running Hurricanrana.

He then helped Shadow to get back up before they went to give blows to Shakal and smashed him hard against the steel cage.

As TJ came and tried to discuss clothesline Matt, he dodged and replied with a jumping knee strike followed by a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT) from Shadow.

They then jumped on him together with a Double Standing Moonsault as the countdown ended.

 **(Centuries)**

"The third member of Team Skill, Brooklyn Wilson!"

He got into the ring and surprised Matt with a powerful punch in the face and started smashing him down.

Shadow came to Matt's aid and irish whipped Brooklyn in the ropes, only for him to reverse and catch him with a Double Flapjack from he and Shakal.

He then applied a Butterflybomb on Shadow and screamed: "England rules!". TJ then held Matt and allowed Brooklyn to hit him with his High Knee.

He then locked Matt into a Crossface chickenwing as the other two went to beat down Shadow. Luckily for them, the countdown soon ended.

 **(GORE!)**

"The third member of Team Shadow, Gore!"

He ran into the ring and quickly knocked Shakal down with a Superkick. he then exchanged blows with both TJ and Brooklyn before applying a Gory Neckbreaker on Brooklyn.

He tried to hit TJ who dodged and replied with a Backflip Kick and tried to follow with a Brainbuster, but Gore reversed it into a Suplex turned into a Tombstone Piledriver.

He then putted Shakal, Brooklyn and TJ in one corner before backing up and charging into them with a Spear and screaming in rage as the countdown ended.

 **(Light Them up)**

"The fourth member of Team Skill, Fr0st Sh4dow!"

He got into the ring with a beer bottle which he smashed into Gore's head, busting him open and knocking him down. He then got him up and applied a GTS.

As the four guys surrounded Shadow, he tried to fight them back until Fr0st grabbed him and applied a Rop Spike DDT.

From there, Team Skill only beaten Team Shadow down until the next countdown.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"The fourth member of Team Shadow, Johnny Storm!"

He ran into the ring and jumped on Shakal with a Thesz Press followed by punches. Brooklyn tried to grab him, but he kicked him in the balls and followed with a Superkick.

He then got knocked down by a Discuss Lariat from TJ and tried to apply a Sharpshooter which Johnny reversed into a Hell's Gate.

After around 10 seconds, Fr0st came to break the hold and treid to apply a Chokeslam on Johnny who reversed it into a Jumping DDT.

Shadow then grabbed Fr0st and applied his SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault) followed by a double suplex with Johnny as the countdown ended.

 **(Break)**

"The final member of Team Skill, Chris Blake!"

He slowly walked into the ring and started exchanging blows with Johnny before applying a Side Slam on him.

He then charged into Gore with a corner Body Avalanche followed by a Drop Suplex. Matt Ace tried to jump on him from a top turnbuckle, but he caught him with a Scoop Powerslam.

He then laughed scarily before grabbing Shadow and applying a Chokeslam as the five team members then waited for the last member of Team Shadow to come out.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"The final member of Team Shadow, Tank McTavish!"

Team Skill looked in shock as the 27-0 undefeated man slowly walked into the cage and started beating down their team one-by-one.

He soon Superkicked Shakal and irish whipped Fr0st for a Push-up Powerslam. The roof then lowered with the weapons on the cage.

Every members of Team Shadow took a weapon and started beating down Team Skill with them.

Soon, Tank grabbed Chris and threw him against the steel cage before taking mometum and charging into him with a Spear which broke the cage's wall. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

Soon, Team Skill started fighting back anmd Fr0st putted some tacks on the floor. As he turned around, Gore charged into him with a Gore! into the tacks.

He screamed before Shakal caught him from behind with a Cobra Clutch, but he boroke free and managed to apply his Phoenix-plex.

He then moved aside to allow Matt to jump on him with his Air Ace followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Shadow Rider, Tank McTavish, Matt Ace, Gore and Johnny Storm, TEAM SHADOW!"

The crowd cheered as they celebrated together and Tank's titantron turned to 28-0.

"Wow! That was the first and so far best Lethal Lockdown Match we ever had in UCW!" Bobby said.

"I hope we'll see more in the future." Joey added. "But for now, it will be time for the main event as Mike Kowalski will defend the Ultraviolent Championship against Jolk Ice Lac."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Enter The Dragon Theme)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Lima, Ohio, JOLK ICE LAC!"

He is a guy with a white body and short blonde hair. He wears a dress like RVD that extends to his knees with fire themed design. He also wears a mask on his mouth, depending on the color of his dress and wrestling boots along with glooves with holes for his fingers.

The crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves.

 **(War)**

"And his opponent, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, he is the UCW Ultraviolent Champion, "The Hardocre Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The ref called for the bell after showing the title and the two mne locked into a clinch which ended with many exchanges of grabbing the waist from behind until Mike tried for a roll-up which JIL countered with an armbar.

They soon broke it up and backed away from each other. Mike then kicked him in the guts and and tried to irish whip him, but he managed to reverse it into a roll-up with his legs.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He clotheslined Mike twice and irish whipped him in a corner before hitting a Spinning Kick in the corner. He then made the RVD move but said "JIL!" along the crowd.

He then ran in the ropes for a Rolling Thunder which Mike countered with a Scoop Powerslam. Mike then clotheslined him twice before trying to irish whip him in the corner, only to get reversed.

JIL charged at him and received a boot in the face. Mike then tried to apply a Tornado DDT from the corner, but JIL resisted and applied a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As they got up, they started exchanging blows until Mike irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down, allowing JIL to backflip on his back and hit a Spinning Kick.

As Mike rested his head on the apron, JIL walked out and hit his head with a Leg Drop. He then tried to irish whip Mike in the barricade, bu he reversed it, sending him to crash instead.

Mike charged at him, but JIL kicked him in the face. He then tried to jump on him with a Moonsault from the barricade, but Mike moved out in time.

Mike then took a ladder from underneath the ring and putted it inside it before walking toward JIL who kicked his stomach and tried to pick the ladder, only for Mike to hit him with a Baseball slide through it.

Mike then brought him and a steel chair into the ring and gave him two shots in the back before trying to irish whip him in the corner.

He reversed it and Mike jumped on the corner, only for JIL to catch him and powerbombing onto the steel chair with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

JIL then stomped Mike as he sat into a corner and went to take the steel chair. He then hit Mike with the Van Terminator followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He took the ladder and putted it into a corner before irish whipping Mike straight into it. He then putted it on Mike while he was down and jumped on him with a Rolling Thunder followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

JIL was about to attack him with the chair again, but Mike dropkicked him through it. He setted the ladder on the second rope and applied a suplex on it.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and tried for a Frog Splash on JIL who moved out in time, letting him crash on the ladder.

JIL then gave him a steel chair before hitting a Spinning Kick through it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

JIL tried once again a Spinning Kick which Mike avoided and replied with a German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed JIL and tried to slam his head on the turnbuckle, but he blocked it with his foot and kicked him in the face, stunning him.

He then jumped in the ropes and hit a Springboard Kick. As Mike went to rest in a corner, JIL caught him with a Monkey Flip after a rolling.

As Mike retreated outside, JIL followed and ran toward him, only to get projected into the crowd. Mike then took a fan's wooden guitare and, as JIL was on his stomach against the barricade, smashed it on the back of his head.

Afterward, he tried to grab JIL, but this last one surprisingly grabbed his legs and Slingshoted him against the steel pose, busting him open.

JIL then putted him on the barricade before getting on the apron and hitting RVD's legendary Spinning Heel Kick on the barricade.

He then brought him back in and, as he was stunned, hit Glacier's Cryonik Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He dragged him and tried for his Split-legged Moonsault from the corner, but he landed on Mike's knees.

Mike then managed to apply his Double Underhook Piledriver which made JIL bounce outside the ring. Mike tried his best to bring him back in the ring and pin him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mike was shocked and was about to hit the steel chair again, only for JIL to surprise him with a kicked through it in his face.

He then made him sat in the corner, putted the ladder against him, took the chair and climbed the side turnbuckle. He then applied a Coast-tocoast with the chair through the ladder which completely knocked mike out.

JIL then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with the Elemnetal splash (Five Star Frog Splash) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Ultraviolent Champion, JOLK ICE LAC!"

The crowd cheered as the ref brought him his title which he lifted in pain. He and Mike soon shook hands and lifted their hands.

"JIL IS THE NEW CHAMP! WHAT UNFREAKIN' BELIEVABLE MATCH!" Joey said.

"We couldn't ask for a better way to end this show, ladies and gentlemen." Bobby said. "This was UCW Let's Kick Some A** and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
